Guilmon
|from=GigimonDigimon Tamers, "Such Sweet Sorrow" 51 |to=GrowlmonDigimon Tamers, "A Question of Trust" 08 BlackGrowlmonD-Arc: Version 2.0 Gallantmon * (w/ Bearmon)Digimon World 3 |digifuse=Shoutmon X7F Superior ModeDigimon Fusion, "Final Fusion - The Fight For Earth!" 54 |java=Masako Nozawa |javan=(Tamers) |java2=Yusei Oda |java2n=(next 0rder) |enva=Steven Jay Blum |envan=(Tamers) |partner=Takato Matsuki Fusion Fighters/United Army Demon Hacker Kouta Hirose |cards= |n1=(Ja:) Gilmon[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/pdf/01.pdf Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Scenario for episode 01] |s1=BlackGuilmon |s2=Guilmon X }} Guilmon is a Reptile Digimon. It has an appearance like a dinosaur that still retains its youth. Although it is still a Rookie, its potential as a "Combat Species", something which all Digimon naturally possess, is very high, and it hides the ferocious personality of a carnivorous beast. The mark drawn on its abdomen is called the "Digital Hazard", which is inscribed on those that have the potential to cause massive damage to computer data. However, as long as this ability is used peacefully, it can probably become a being that protects the Digital World. Attacks *'Rock Breaker': Destroys rocks with its sturdy foreclaws. *'Pyro Sphere'This attack retains its original name of "Fireball" in Digimon Battle. (Fireball): Spews out a powerful flame shot. * "Kurogane Maru" and "Kurenai-maru" are the English and Japanese names of the katana wielded on . *'Quake-a-lator' (Rock 'n' Roll Breaker): Drills through its target with its claws. Design Guilmon is a bipedal dinosaur-like creature with red scales and yellow eyes. It has three claws on each hand and two claws on the front of each foot, and one claw on the back of each foot. It also has two wing-like appendages on its head. It also has white scales on its belly, and a Digital Hazard on it. It also has black horizontal lines on its arms, legs, neck, back, and tail, two black marks under its eyes, and a black triangle mark on each shoulder. It also has an inverted Zero Unit on its snout, and incomplete Zero Units on its hands and feet. Etymologies ;Guilmon (ギルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *'(En:)' , in reference to being a bearer of the Digital Hazard.渡辺けんじ (@jinke_jinke). "ギルティからとったような記憶が・・・罪なくらい強いってイメージだったかな。だから体にデジタルハザードのマークいれたんだっけかな" 3:51 AM · Jan 11, 2015. Tweet. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Battle Spirit Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver 1.5 Digimon Rumble Arena Digimon World Data Squad Guilmon is obtainable from 's Evolution Galaxy. To obtain, Agumon must be at least level and with 50 Strength Gold Guilmon's can be fought. Digimon Fusion Several Guilmon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey Kudo's dream. When shows up, his appearance causes Mikey to remember the dream. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 3 Guilmon appears as a starter Digimon in the Maniac Pack, along with Kumamon and Patamon, but is available by unlocking him through a mini-quest if the player does not pick the Maniac Pack. The player may defeat Wargrowlmon in Ether Jungle to get Guilmon DDNA. Guilmon can Digivolve into Growlmon at level 5, WarGrowlmon at level 20, and Gallantmon at level 40. There is a "Tricky Guilmon" that will give the protagonist a "8lue Card", a fake version of the Blue Card. He will then hide in the basement of the Forest Inn. If you speak to him, he will give you a real Blue Card. The Guilmon card is also available with Red S-Energy and has 3 AP/3 HP. Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize Guilmon is a Fight, and Fire special Digimon with Virus attribute Digimon. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and digivolves to Growlmon, GeoGreymon, Birdramon, or Meramon, in order to digivolve to Guilmon, your Digimon must have highest Offensive stat. Recruitable Guilmon can be found in Ancient Bone Swamp (Dragon Stomach), in order to recruit the Guilmon, you need a Giant Crystal, where you can find in Ancient Bone Swamp (Waterway), on water ripple in front of toilet, then bring to Guilmon and it will joins the city, it'll sent a message to protagonist with attached accessory, Dorulu Horn Digimon World: Next Order Digimon World DS Guilmon digivolves from Kuramon if Lv 8+ and Attack 65+, and can digivolve further to Growlmon. Guilmon also can be found at Sheer Valley. Guilmon also appears to give you a request mission to obtain a Guilmon Bun from a girl named Mika, who is walking around near the DigiFarm Shop in DigiCentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Guilmon is #27 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth element. Its base stats are 120 HP, 101 MP, 87 Attack, 67 Defense, 55 Spirit, 50 Speed, and 23 Aptitude. It possesses the Fire Aura 2 and EX Damage 1 traits, and it dwells in the Task Canyon. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve to Growlmon or Tyrannomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Guilmon, your Digimon must be at least LV11, but only if you've previously befriended a Guilmon. Guilmon can DNA Digivolve into DarkLizardmon with Impmon, or to DarkTyrannomon with ToyAgumon Black. Guilmon can be hatched from the Claw Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Guilmon is #026, and is a Rookie-level, HP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Critical and Curiosity traits, and the Special Skill Dig. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon and can digivolve into Growlmon or Tyrannomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Guilmon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Guilmon can be hatched from the Red Egg. Digimon World Championship Guilmon digivolves from Sunmon or DemiMeramon with 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve to Growlmon with 6 battles, Meramon with 20 Machine AP, Geremon with 4 penalties or DarkTyrannomon pass time. Digital Monster D-Project Guilmon digivolves from Gigimon, and can digivolve further into Growlmon. Digimon Racing Guilmon is one of the three locked characters. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Guilmon is a Virus Rookie Digimon who digivolves from Gigimon at level 11. The "Guilmon T.F.U." item turns the player's current partner into a Guilmon, maintaining its level but resetting its skill and stat points. It has a stat build of 3-2-2-1. Guilmon's Skill 1 is Rock Breaker, which is a proximity single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Fireball, which is a distant single target skill. Guilmon gains the ability to digivolve to Growlmon at level 21, WarGrowlmon at level 31, and Gallantmon at level 41. It can also replace its Mega with Megidramon through Card Digivolution, and a special event Guilmon instead as Gallantmon Crimson Mode. Guilmon is the subject of an avatar item: "Guilmon's Short Sleeved T Shirt". Digimon Masters Guilmon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon. It can be found in Glacier Area. It digivolves into Growlmon at LVL 11, WarGrowlmon at LVL 25 and Gallantmon at LVL 41. Gallantmon Crimson Mode can be unlocked as a Burst Mode at LVL 65. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Reptile Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Deep Savers Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Weekly Featured Articles